Whale/White Whale
Mob= |spawnCode = "whale_white"}} |-| Carcass= A '''White Whale' is a hostile Animal that has a chance to spawn after the player has tracked it down by examining Suspicious Bubbles. Once spawned, a White Whale will attack, at which point it will chase the player until the player gets far enough away or kills it. A White Whale can't be set on fire. It drops a White Whale Carcass when killed, which will take 3-5 days to fully bloat. When bloated it can be popped with a Machete and it will explode, dropping 4 Raw Fish, 2 Blubber, 1 Harpoon, and up to 9 other random items, depending on what stage of bloating it was in. Behavior The White Whale will attack the player if the player gets too close. A player can safely kite one with an attack pattern of 5-6 swings, depending on movement speed. If more than one White Whale are close together they will attack each other. Hunting By investigating some Suspicious Bubbles, the player can find a White Whale. These can be found randomly in the deep ocean biome and will change locations if ignored for a period of time. Once investigating Suspicious Bubbles three will pop in the same direction, if followed it will lead to another Suspicious Bubbles or the White Whale approximately two screens away. Upon uncovering the final bubble (there can be between 6 and 12 per hunt), the character will alert the player that the creature is close and a White whale will be spawned rather than another bubble. Note there is a 2/3 chance that a Blue Whale will spawn instead. Once killed, the White Whale will drop a White Whale Carcass. The carcass will go through 3 stages: Bloated stage 1 (recently killed, withered, and rotting), bloated stage 2 (larger, emits more smell), and bloating stage 3 (severely deformed, shaking softly). During stages 2 and 3, the White Whale Carcass will create a squeaking sound that can be heard from about 8 boat lengths away. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill White Whale when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Possible Random Items High quality items (low drop chance, rolls up to 2 items): Medium quality items (medium drop chance, rolls up to 3 items): Low quality items (high drop chance, rolls up to 4 items): Trivia *The White Whale may be a reference to Moby-Dick (written by Herman Melville), an 1851 novel about a hostile albino sperm whale. This is further supported by the Harpoon embedded in the whale's head. *The White Whale is the Shipwrecked equivalent of the Varg from Reign of Giants. Gallery Wite whale pic.jpg|White Whale White whale ice.jpg|White Whale frozen White whale carcass.jpg|White Whale Carcass White whale carcass bloated stage 1.jpg|White Whale Carcass bloated stage 1 White whale carcass bloated stage 2.jpg|White Whale Carcass bloated stage 2 White whale carcass about to exsplode.jpg|White Whale Carcass about to explode Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Articles need revision Category:Article stubs Category:Articles using improper tone Category:Animals Category:Ocean Category:Surface Creatures Category:Incomplete Category:Aquatic Mobs